San Valentín Nevado
by Little-Writer99
Summary: Primer Día de los Enamorados para Yuuki como vampira. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen solo la trama.

Y aquí mi primer One-Shot de Vampire Knight haciendo honor al Día de San Valentín…

**San Valentín nevado**

Era 12 de Febrero, faltaban dos días para San Valentín. No sabía que iba a hacer, es mi primer San Valentín como vampira. Por parte me dolía porque no podría ver a Zero ni a mi padre. Me tienen confinada en esta casona que huele a tragedia.

Mi único placer es mi hermano. Le amo, aunque mis sentimientos sigan confundiéndome, sin embargo sigo pensando que en una de esas en dos días pueda saber a ciencia cierta a quién pertenece mi corazón.

Hanabusa viene a verme seguido. Pero no hacemos nada divertido, me da clases particulares aunque últimamente mucho empeño no le pongo el sigue teniéndome paciencia como el primer día. Se volvió en mi compañero de travesuras ya que también actúa de niñera cuando Kaname no está. Uno de mis grandes placeres es que mi hermanito lo descubra haciendo algo mal y que le rete. La cara de aflicción del noble es impagable.

En fin, me desvié más de la cuenta del tema central. Hanabusa estaba corrigiendo unas cuantas ecuaciones y problemas de física. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no le daba ni cinco de bolilla a sus críticas constructivas optó por tomar una revista y pegarme un revistazo.

- Yuuki, ¿Qué te pasa? Hace como quince minutos que te estoy hablando y no te das por aludida

- Perdón Hanabusa… Es que… - noté como un calor sofocante subía y se posaba en mi cara

- ¿San Valentín te tiene preocupada? – dijo el con una sonrisa cómplice

- Si… No sé que hacer, soy un desastre cocinando o preparando algo para Kaname

- Rima me contó que iba a pasar una cosa así… Sabes que no puedo desatender mis deberes para con vos y Kaname-sama… Terminamos con esto y vemos que podemos hacer.

No había alternativa… Una vez quise no hacer mis deberes y hubiesen visto como se puso mi querido hermano. Así que tuve que prestar atención y hacer todo lo que me dijo el rubio enfrente de mí. Me salió absolutamente todo mal, soy malísima con los números a diferencia del joven que patentó varias teorías. Es un geniecito.

Sin embargo pasadas las tres horas destinadas a mis estudios cerré con fuerza mi cuaderno cuadriculado y me tiré sobre la mesa con la cabeza a un costado. Mi cerebro se había enredado entre encontrar las equis que no se porque carajo siguen pidiendo que las busquen. Me da exactamente igual saber la tabla periódica o no… Pero vayan a decirle eso al señorito Kuran…

En fin, Aidou se ausentó por una media hora y cuando volvió llegó con una chica de pelo naranja y dos colitas, ojos azules y extremadamente bellos. Rima se me acercó con una inusual sonrisa decorando su rostro. Cuando me di cuenta de que reía. Mi cara estaba pegada a la mesa y un charquillo de baba estaba embarazosamente cerca de mi boca. Sentí como me ponía roja como un tomate y rápidamente me sequé la cara.

- Ya sé Yuuki, me figuro que estarías estudiando números… Es un logro personal el mantenerte despierta, hasta ahora terminabas durmiéndote.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Hanabusa me explicó tu problemita… Podemos hacer algo… Tengo unas cuantas ideas simples pero te van a llegar como anillo al dedo…

Durante lo que quedaba de la noche me explicó que idea era la que más le gustaba, debo admitir que a pesar de que todo me pareció sumamente complicado e imposible de hacer ya que mi confianza luego de varios San Valentín fallidos es más baja que la temperatura en el polo norte, Rima me dio a entender que iba a recibir unas cuantas manitos.

Al otro día desperté temprano, por así decirlo… El despertador sonó como a las tres de la tarde… Me costó horrores levantarme, terminé haciendo a un lado las sábanas unos veinte minutos luego de que trinara el aparatito. Me vestí apurada ya que di cuenta del tiempo precioso que había desperdiciado.

Después de tomar un par de pastillas de sangre a regañadientes ya que no tenían el mismo sabor dulzón y puro de la de Kaname me senté a hojear las revistas que había dejado Rima sobre la mesa el día anterior. Éstas explicaban con mucho detalle, para los nuevos en la cocina, como hacer ravioles con salsa boloñesa entre otras recetas. Pero opté por los mencionados con anterioridad. Me parecía la cantidad justa de trabajo. Y gracias a que Kaname se encontraba viajando y volvía esa misma noche no tenía ningún inconveniente en ensuciar todo sin que esté pendiente de si me dice algo o no. Era la oportunidad perfecta para poder darle una sorpresita.

Tocaron la puerta de la mansión Kuran y esperé a que alguna de las encargadas de la casa atienda, luego de unos pocos minutos escuché cuatro voces, dos de las cuales habían estado conmigo hacía unas pocas horas. Las otras dos correspondían a seres que me acompañaron a mí y a mi hermano durante lo nuevo de estar juntos otra vez. Yori y Takuma entraron seguidos de Hanabusa y Rima. Me paré de un salto de la silla y abracé a Yori, tenía el pelo más largo y para mi sorpresa noté que miraba con cierto aprecio al rubio de ojos turquesas detrás de ella. Luego abracé a Takuma quien me miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos esmeraldas y me susurró al oído:

- Gracias por cuidar de Kaname, desde que estás con él se ha vuelto más alegre. Eres la chispa de felicidad que alumbra la oscuridad en su interior. Si algo no sale bien, yo sé que tu sola compañía será suficiente.

Las lágrimas corrían traicioneras por mis mejillas, sería el colmo que llegase mi padre y Zero. Pero era demasiado pedir.

- Estoy muy felíz de tenerlos aquí… Pero porque vinieron, no creo que sea tanto dilema hacer pasta con salsa y poner unas cuantas rosas aquí y allá. – dije secándome las lágrimas

- Mmm… Siempre tienes la misma positividad y siempre la cocina termina hecha un desastre… - dijo Yori con una mirada escéptica.

- Yori tiene razón, no es seguro dejarte hacerlo sola… Kaname-sama no debe terminar envenenado – dijo Hanabusa con un sospechoso tono afectivo hacia Yori

- Y aunque estuviese malo comería y mentiría que está rico por el solo placer de ver sonreír a su hermanita – aclaró Takuma con un gesto de la mano

- Y bien… ¿Qué se te ocurrió hacer luego de leer las revistas que te dejé? – preguntó Rima

- Unos ravioles con boloñesa… - contesté sonriente

- ¿Ravioles a mano? – preguntó Hanabusa con una apreciable nota de temor

- Sip… Tenemos tiempo y ahora que veo no estoy sola… - sonreí como una niña comiendo un dulce

Se miraron entre sí y acordaron que Takuma me ayudaría con el plato salado, Aidou y Yori harían el dulce que serían muffins de chocolate y Rima prepararía mi ropa y decoraría la mesa…

Empezamos… Ya tenía todas las cosas referentes a mi parte de la comida sobre la gran mesada de mármol que habíamos dividido en dos, una para mi equipo y otra para el de mi mejor amiga. Mi acompañante picaba la cebolla de la salsa y la reogaba mientras yo preparaba el relleno de los ravioles con sumo cuidado y con el ojiverde vigilando minuciosamente mi trabajo. Luego seguí con la masa que tiempo después, y luego de que mi compañero terminara uniendo todo ya que mi torpeza afloró de golpe, llevé a la heladera para dejar descansar.

Mientras esperaba aproveché para lavar todo y dejar limpio mi lugar de trabajo. Cuando me di vuelta para buscar un bol que había dejado sucio con harina encontré a Hanabusa abrazando por detrás a Yori y manejando sus manos para decorar unos muffins con merengue teñido de rosa. No daba crédito a mis ojos y al parecer ambos sintieron como los miraba fijamente porque incómodos se separaron y pude notar un importante sonrojo en ambos. Durante el año que estuve confinada a la mansión por seguridad parece que habían pasado muchas cosas que sinceramente desconocía.

Cuando todo estuvo en orden y lo único que faltaba era vestirme y cocinar los ravioles, además de calentar la salsa, Rima se acercó a la cocina y apoyada en el marco de la puerta me dijo:

- Yuuki, vamos a arreglarte… Falta como una media hora para que Kaname-sama llegue…

- Pero todavía faltan cocinar los ravioles… - dije asustada por el poco tiempo que quedaba

- No importa, yo me encargo… - dijo una voz que me paró todo el organismo

Kaien Cross, mi padre adoptivo, estaba unos pasos más atrás de Rima con su habitual chal verde sobre los hombros, anteojos y la coleta. Sonreí y sentí como los ojos me escocían por las ganas de echarme a llorar como una niña en su pecho. Corrí hasta el y le abracé con toda la fuerza que podía. Sin previo aviso las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas sin control.

- Bueno, bueno… Tranquila… - me dijo él con voz tranquilizadora y acariciándome la espalda

Y luego de que me calmé, sutilmente me empujo hacia las escaleras. Vi de reojo como el sacaba de un bolsito color marrón su delantal con perritos y florcitas y se disponía a terminar lo que yo había empezado. Corrí escaleras arriba con una alegría que no sabía como controlar y me metí en mi habitación con Rima.

Allí me mostró un vestido corto color coral, llegaba por encima de la rodilla, de falda medio acampanada y mangas tres cuartos. En la parte superior tenía bordados de flores y hojillas esparcidas de un tono más oscuro que el del vestido en sí. Lo acompañaban unos zapatitos beige que se ataban al tobillo. Como complemento tenían unos aros de diamante que pude reconocer, eran de mi madre.

Me calcé todo y luego de que Rima me maquillase suavemente bajé y apuré los últimos escalones al escuchar el timbre. Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí.

Ahí estaba… Alto y bien parecido. El pelo negro le caía sobre la cara pero sin tapar los ojos borgoña en el que tantas veces me había perdido. Llevaba su abrigo negro sin abrochar y por debajo una camisa con los primeros botones sin prender, dejando al descubierto el inicio de un pecho níveo y perfecto.

Me miró con tranquilidad y me sonrió. Le abracé con delicadeza y aspiré el aroma que desprendía. Sentí un roce de sus labios sobre mi coronilla. El entró y cerró la puerta a su paso. Tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos, lo llevé hasta donde cenaríamos.

Salimos al patio, donde, rodeados de rosales blancos y rojos, había una mesilla de jardín al estilo parisino con sillas a juego. La cubría un mantel blanco y por encima del mismo había un florero de cristal con rosas rojas que aún conservaban sus espinas y curiosamente entre ellas había una rosa negra y una blanca. Los cubiertos de plata y las servilletas de lino se encontraban pulcramente posicionadas a la derecha de cada silla. Por último, las copas de cristal con finas moldeaduras estaban en el lado opuesto a los cubiertos.

Kaname esbozó una media sonrisa y luego de besar el dorso de mi mano entrelazada en la suya me susurró al oído:

- ¿Hiciste esto por mí?

- No sola... – dije conteniendo una risilla, su pelo me hacía cosquillas

Me guió hasta mi lugar y luego de acomodarme en la silla se dirigió a la suya. Colgó su abrigo en el respaldo y se arremangó la camisa. Alargó su mano para tomar la mía y su mirada se volvió traviesa, como la de un niño que está buscando una respuesta a su interrogante mental.

- Esos diamantes pertenecían a mamá… - dijo al fin con una nota de añoro en la voz

- Si… - dije sin quitar la vista de su mano encima de la mía

- Tengo una idea de quien te pudo haber ayudado… Pero no me convence la respuesta… - me miró pensativamente

En ese preciso momento Takuma entró vestido de traje negro con una botella de vino y sonrió cuando vio nuestras manos sobre la mesa. Descorchó la botella frente a nosotros y luego de hacer degustar la bebida a mi hermano y recibir una respuesta afirmativa llenó ambas copas. Hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando el vino sobre la mesa, al lado del florero. Brindamos y Kaname abrió la boca:

- Así que Takuma ¿eh? - dijo pícaramente

- Si… Aunque te sorprendería saber que no es el único…

- Supongo que lo averiguaré un poco más tarde… - me sonrió y beso mi mano con parsimonia

Los minutos transcurrían y la noche se cernía sobre nosotros con sus estrellas blancas. Lo único que necesitábamos era el contacto de nuestras manos y las miradas cargadas de cariño. El silencio decía lo que las palabras no podían.

Otro rubio cruzó el umbral hacia el jardín, sus ojos celestes refulgían en suficiencia y llevaba un plato de ravioles con la salsa que horas antes había hecho con el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Detrás de él Yori, con un vestido negro corto llevaba el otro plato. La presentación de la comida era exquisita. Ambos pusieron los platos enfrente de nosotros y con una reverencia se alejaron.

- Aidou y Sayori Wakaba… - susurró mi amado con sorpresa

- Ajám… Yori me tomó por sorpresa cuando vino a ayudarme… Tres de cinco… Hay dos personas a quienes todavía no viste…

- Te equivocas Yuuki – me sonrió – cuatro de cinco… Vi a Rima entrar a la cocina…

Sonreí en respuesta a su comentario y pensé que se sorprendería el saber que mi papá estuvo detrás de la cocina. El hombre de ojos borgoña enfrente de mí pinchó un raviol con el tenedor de plata y se lo llevó a la boca. Mi respiración se paró por unos eternos segundos. Los músculos se tensaron y la boca se me secaba.

- ¿Está bien? – dije casi parándome de la silla

- Delicioso… ¿Los hiciste tú?

- Con ayuda de Takuma… - suspiré aliviada

- Que suerte tengo de tenerlo a mi lado… - me miró divertido

Comimos con lentitud, tengo que admitir que las pastas caseras estaban ricas. Tomábamos sorbos de vino de cuándo en cuándo y nuestras manos inmóviles seguían donde habían estado desde el principio de la cena. La luz de la media luna nos bañaba y sacaba brillos a los ojos de mi hermano mayor.

Al terminar los platos me levanté y me dirigí hacia él, me senté sobre sus piernas y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Unos brazos me rodearon y cerré lo ojos, me llenaba de paz escuchar sus latidos y el compás de su respiración que juntas hacían de la más bella armonía. Así estuvimos largo rato, el tiempo no existía en ese momento.

Kaname se levantó y me depositó con suavidad sobre el piso. Tomó mi mano y su saco y me dirigió hasta un cuarto de paredes moradas con guardas negras, en el centro se hallaba un vistoso piano de cola negro con la tapa abierta. Un banquillo forrado de cuero negro fue hacia donde me guió y luego se sentó a mi lado. Posó sus manos sobre las teclas blancas y luego de acariciarlas con ternura tocó una canción. Sus dedos se movían con gracia y dejaban a su paso una serie de notas tristes y lentas que en el último momento dejaron escapar unas que contrastaban gracias a la felicidad que transmitían. Cuando la última nota revoloteó con la sutileza de una mariposa me dí vuelta hacia el hombre que tocaba con tanta perfección y me sorprendió con un beso. Un beso que comenzó con inocencia y poco a poco se volvía más profundo. Los cabellos de él acariciaban mis mejillas y mis manos se aferraban a su cuello que inconscientemente lo atraían hacia mí con necesidad. Nos separamos por la mera falta de aire. Un dedo largo limpió las cristalinas gotas de agua salada que surcaban mi cara y unos labios rozaron mi frente con ternura.

- Te amo… - susurró contra mi oído luego de rodearme con sus brazos protectores

- Yo también… - las palabras salieron solas, con total naturalidad

Levanté la cabeza y, por la ventana que tenía en frente, pude ver como copos de nieve rompían con la negrura de la noche. Tomé de la mano al muchacho de cabellos negros y corriendo lo llevé al patio trasero donde los copillos caían sobre nuestras cabezas y sobre las rosas. La mesa en la que anteriormente habían estado platos, cubiertos y copas, ahora solo estaba el florero con las rosas. La negra en el centro tenía unas delicadas motas blancas. Kaname posó su abrigo negro sobre mis hombros y en respuesta recargué mi cuerpo sobre su costado. Puso un brazo sobre mi cintura y luego de unos minutos nos metimos dentro de la casa. Caminamos hacia el living y nos sentamos en un sofá donde me saqué los zapatitos y me acurruqué a lado de mi amado.

Unos minutos más tarde mi padre vino con una bandeja de muffins y los puso sobre la mesita ratonera enfrente de nosotros. A diferencia de los demás, el seguía con su delantal rosa. Nos saludó con una sonrisa sincera adornando su rostro y se fue…

- El Director también ¿eh? – dijo burlón

- Él si que me tomó por sorpresa – dije tomando un pastelito y mordisqueando un borde

- ¿Los muffins también los hiciste tú? – se le escapó una risita

- No… Me temo que sigo siendo una inútil con el chocolate… Hanabusa y Yori se hicieron cargo de ellos… Debo confesarte que presiento que tienen química…

- Mmm… - el semblante de mi hermano se puso serio

- Shh… Ni se te ocurra intervenir… Si Hanabusa mete la pata la que se hace cargo soy yo… Es mi mejor amiga de la que estamos hablando…

Kaname sonrió con orgullo y dio un gran mordisco al pastelito que estaba comiendo. Me hice la enojada y me di vuelta de brazos cruzados. Él me tomó por la cintura y me puso sobre su regazo. Allí me beso en la comisura de los labios, donde según él yo tenía miguitas.

Así transcurrió la noche, entre besos, caricias y travesuras. Con la nieve de fondo y un fuego de chimenea iluminando la sala. Ahora puedo decir a quien pertenece mi corazón. Ya no hay más confusión, se que siento y hacia quien lo siento…

**Fin**

Bien, y aquí termina… Se me alargó más de lo que pensé jejeje… Dejen reviews, todos son bienvenidos. Si tienen algo para corregir, me encantaría que lo hicieran… Me encantaría mejorar… Arigato Gosamaisu… Matta ne!


End file.
